The Recognition of.... Rayek & Winnowill!?
by Lomihahamech
Summary: An ordinary day at the High One's Palace.. turns into a living circus!


Winnowill sighed again, and leaned back against the palace wall.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence all but that constant, nerve-wracking dripping!  
  
"Will someone plug that up!?" She shrieked. Venka and Ekuar, studying at the center of the room, looked up.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Venka said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know! Can't your wonderful sire think of something?"  
  
"Possibly.. most likely not.."  
  
"What?" Winnowill yowled. "You doubt your Rayek's 'all mighty' power?" The black snake's voice was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Of course not," The kind old Ekuar said cheerfully. "It's just that Brown Skin has been rather," He looked at Winnowill slowly. "preoccupied lately." Winnowill growled.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"You know, you really should accept him, Winnowill. He talks of you constantly... The two of you, working for good of course, could really be-" Venka quickly shut her mouth, and looked defiantly at Winnowill, her face still tingling from the backhand.  
  
~** Brown Skin, you might want to get in here... I fear they'll kill each other! **~ The old elf locksent as Venka stood to glare up at Winnowill.  
  
~** I'm on my way, Ekuar, keep them apart! **~  
  
"Uh.." Ekuar looked at the females. They were silent, glaring at one another icily. Ekuar hoped Rayek would hurry, he knew he could do very little. "Now, um,, can't we.." He stepped up to them, and was met with icy, hating eyes.  
  
"Leave him be, Winnowill." The group turned to the door as the ebony voice of Rayek floated to their ears.  
  
Winnowill, looking dead at Rayek, reached out her hand, paused as he raised an eyebrow, then shoved Ekuar back.  
  
"You vile black snake," Venka knew when to back down, so she helped Ekuar up as her father stepped to Winnowill. "I defeated you once I.. can do.. it.." He paused, bringing his eyebrows together.  
  
"No! No!" Winnowill shrieked.  
  
~** Nis? Nis! **~ Rayek sent desperately, reaching for her as she ran from the room.  
  
"Father.. father, what.. " Rayek turned to Venka and Ekuar with happy, yet disbelieving eyes.  
  
"We... she.. I... Winnowill! Winnowill!" He tore off down the hall.  
  
Venka and Ekuar looked at each other, then went back to studying.  
  
  
  
~** Nis! Nis! **~  
  
"Go away Edip! You bother.. meiiii!" Winnowill shrieked as she turned to glare at Rayek, and he began to chase her.  
  
~** Nis! Nis! You can't deny Recognition! **~  
  
"Oh, oh but I can try!" She turned into her room, and slammed the door.  
  
"Wiiiiinnnnnnooooowwwwiiiiiilll!" Rayek cried as he tried desperately to stop, but ended up skidding past her room into the far wall.  
  
"Winnowill you can't-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"deny-"  
  
"Aaaaii!"  
  
"Recog-"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"nition!"  
  
"Ooooh!"  
  
"You'll only-"  
  
"You stupid-"  
  
"end up-"  
  
"half-hearted-"  
  
"hurting your-"  
  
"human sav-"  
  
"self! You'll-"  
  
"aged-human-"  
  
"just go-"  
  
"faced-son-of-"  
  
"crazy, like-"  
  
"a jackal!"  
  
"Two-Edge!"  
  
The hall grew silent.  
  
"What did you..."  
  
"Now, now Nis.."  
  
"Aaaaauuuuuuggggggghhhh!" She threw open her door and began to pitch things at him. "You fell in love with me at Blue Mountian!"  
  
"Iiiiiiieeee!"  
  
"You tried to convince me to love you! Even after I-"  
  
"Yyyyyiiiiii!"  
  
"told you I'd used you to help me!"  
  
"Ooooowww!"  
  
"Then you took my very soul into you-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"rself for years! You suffered through my taunts!"  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
"My power!"  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
"My torture!"  
  
"Eeeee!"  
  
"You showed me such-"  
  
"Ooooooohhhh..."  
  
"Devotion.." She broke a vase over his head, then fell to her knees before him. "Such... love.."  
  
"Nis.."  
  
"Edip...  
  
"YOU ARE SO STUPID !" She shoved him back, stormed into her room, and slammed the door.  
  
"Winnowill!" Rayek crawled to the door trhough the hugh mess. "WINNOWILL!" He began to pound on her door.  
  
"WWWWWWIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWIIIIILLLLLL!"  
  
  
  
Hours later, Winnowill slowly opened her door. Rayek's voice had gone hoarse hours ago, and his pounding had finally stopped. She'd hoped he'd left,  
  
no such luck.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" She shrieked, and his eyes bolted open. "Look at what you've done to my SASH!"  
  
"You threw it at me!"  
  
"That doesn't mean you could CUDDLE IT!" She shrieked again as he leapt at her.  
  
"Ooh, Winnowill! Oh, Nis, please! Please my lovemate!"  
  
"Oh.. for High One's sake!" She trudged forward, hands balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"You may not feel the effects of Recognition, but I do!" Rayek wailed as she began to drag him behind her. He'd clutched his hands onto her dress and now flailed about behind her.  
  
"Winnowill! Oh Winnowill!" She screamed in frustration, and stormed into the main room.  
  
"Oh my," Ekuar and Venka looked up. Winnowill crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at them with raised eyebrows. Rayek still clutched the impressive train of her gown.  
  
~** Really father, try to have some dignity. **~ Venka sent with a sigh.  
  
Rayek sat up, slowly releasing Winnowill's gown.  
  
~** Nis.. **~ She hissed, and quickly left the room.  
  
"Now, Brown Skin, I've been meaning to talk to you about-"  
  
"WINNOWILL!" He screamed, then chased her down.  
  
"The scrolls.." Ekuar looked at Venka, and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"- so bright! Then, uh, Brown Skin? Brown Skin?" Ekuar looked at Rayek. He and Winnowill had Recognized three days ago,  
  
Rayek hadn't slept, eaten, or moved from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Enough is enough father!" Venka yowled as she stood. "Please, she'll never succomb! eat, move.... DO SOMETHING!"  
  
~** Edip.. **~ Rayek sat up quickly, and looked over his shoulder hopefully. Winnowill stood in the doorway.  
  
~** Nis? **~ His send was just as hoarse as his voice.  
  
~** Come on... let's get it over with.. **~ She turned.  
  
Venka and Ekuar looked at each other.  
  
Rayek stood quickly, tripping and grunting as he did.  
  
"Recognition... phah!" Venka spat, and turned.  
  
Ekuar smiled, and rolled his eyes. 


End file.
